Dog Walker
by Scarterror The Fallen
Summary: Elsa was more of a cat person, but damn, she'll walk these dogs everyday if she could just see Anna for a few seconds. One-shot! G!pElsa.


**OMG this is late!**

 **I apologies to Millifer97. I know I said Monday and it's now...Wednesday...there were things that ah *holds doors closed as it rattles and screams mixed with growls are heard* needed attention...hehe.**

 **Enjoy! (while I sort other things out)**

* * *

Dogs. They never were her cup of tea. She was more a cat person if she were to be honest, but damn. She would walk these mutts every day if it meant she could see _her_ for at least a minute every day. At first this was just a summer job to have some extra money while she studied full time, but then she met her. Well she didn't meet her, more like saw her. It sounds stalker-y she knows but, wow.

One of the dogs, Marshmallow, a big ball of white Siberian husky fluff, was her dog. Or rather her family's dog, cause if it were hers alone she would most likely be the one to walk him. Anyway! Now every time she comes to collect Marshmallow, she gets to see the redhead for a split second as she grabs something from the kitchen and dashes out to god knows where.

If she were lucky the redhead would wave to her and give a bright smile before disappearing. It was safe to say that her insides melted every time. She would let out a content and distracted sigh before being pulled the opposite direction by the dogs she had with her.

Today was different. She only had Marshmallow to walk today. Well not today, at this time, she did her route that morning. The big fluff ball had been to the vet and she said she'd take him later for his walk. Checking her watch she guesses they had about two hours before night fall, more than enough to get the dog his exercise when alone.

Elsa takes a deep breath before knocking. When the door swings open her breath catches in her throat. She can feel her face start to heat up along with her heart rate increasing. The redhead was standing there in the cutest onsie she had ever seen. It looked like a unicorn all white and fluffy.

"Elsa right? Come in," the girl smiles and Elsa gulps as she steps into the house.

"Sorry for the mess and how I'm dressed. Parents finally let me take care of the house for a weekend. Marshmallow and I were just enjoying our pillow fort!" The girl smiled and Elsa looked out to see that the living room had turned into a pillow-y castle. This girl could not be 18.

"Poor guy, he doesn't like his cone of shame, that's what you get for picking a fight with Sven you lug," the girl says as she ruffles the dog's head. Sure enough he was wearing a cone and he did not look happy. His tail was bandaged.

"Sven? He got into a fight with the Bjorgman's dog?" Elsa asks as she strokes his side and the dog looked to her with the saddest puppy eyes as his tail wagged slightly.

"Yep, Kristoff came over early to leave Sven with us so you could pick them both up, but we looked away for two seconds and the two were at each other," Anna explained and Elsa frowned.

"Strange, they usually don't fight, well they usually don't come close to one another," Elsa hummed.

"I think Sven was trying to be playful," Anna sighs before sitting down. She looked up to Elsa and smiled.

"You don't have to take him for a walk, why not keep me company instead hmm? I'm all alone anyway," Anna said and Elsa swallowed thickly.

"But don't you have like friends coming over?" Elsa asked as she tried to hide her increasingly sweaty palms.

"No, Kristoff is off with family to some resort with reindeers, I don't fucking know and Rapunzel is spending the weekend at her boyfriends. Besides my parents specifically said no parties, so that's out," Anna shrugs, but she doesn't look all that bothered.

"Besides, I was looking forward to getting to know you more," her smile was a little more shy as she looked up to Elsa with those long lashes and dazzling teal eyes. How could Elsa say no to that face? She smiled and sat down next to the redhead.

Anna smiled and pressed play on the TV remote she had. She was busy watching a series, but she wasn't about to pay much attention to it right now. Her attention was on the stunning blonde dog walker.

"So Elsa, what do you do besides walking dogs?" Ann asks and Elsa drags her eyes away from the TV.

"I study full time actually. Want to be an architect someday," Elsa smiles and Anna's eyes widen.

"Wow that's amazing! That's different from the usual teacher or lawyers or doctor answer everyone seems to have," Anna giggles and Elsa smiles.

"What do you want to be?" Elsa asks and Anna hums as she thinks.

"I'd rather be like a vet rather than a doctor," she smiles eventually and Elsa nods.

"That's good too, hey at least in an emergency you can be a doctor-doctor too," Elsa shrugs and Anna nods.

"Yea like Hershel in the walking dead," Anna grins and Elsa chuckles.

The two talk for what felt like hours. It was easier than Elsa thought to talk to her. She was smart and kind and very funny. She only realised it was getting late when a yawn ripped through her.

"Oh no I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep you, damn it's already past midnight," Anna curses as she stands.

"It's fine Anna, I had nothing planned and this was fun, nice I mean," Elsa clears her throat and stands as well. Anna looks like she wants to ask something as she wrings her hands and fidgets from foot to foot.

"Something on your mind Anna?" Elsa asks and her heart leaps into her throat when Anna looks up to her with the cutest puppy eyes. She must have learned that from Marshmallow.

"Well I've never been alone at home before and in all honesty I am a little scared, would it be too much to ask you to maybe stay the night?" Anna asks as she scrunches her shoulders up to her ears. Elsa blinks and wrecks her brain for anything that might have her say she couldn't. Class, a meeting, projects, anything. Pleasantly there was none.

"I guess I can stay, I have nothing waiting for me," Elsa smiles. Anna practically beams sunshine as she hugs the taller girl. Elsa blinks and startles before blushing as she hugs back.

"We can sleep here in the fort!" Anna giggles and Elsa blushes even more.

"Wait hold up; sleep in the same um…room?" She asks and Anna tilts her head.

"Yes? That a problem?" Anna asks and Elsa quickly shakes her head.

"No, no problem, just wondering, uh, I have spare cloths in my car," Elsa says and scurries out to go get her back pack. Anna shows her where the bathroom is and when Elsa comes back Anna is already snuggled up in a make shift bed of pillows and blankets. Anna tilts her head when she sees Elsa wearing boxers and a t-shirt.

"Odd choice of sleep wear," Anna comments.

"Hey you're wearing an onesie, you can't judge," Elsa smirks, a bout of uncharacteristic confidence spilling from her mouth. Anna just giggles and shrugs before scooting up so Elsa could join her. She hesitates but eventually settles down letting the warmth from the redhead seep into her slightly colder body. Marshmallow was snoring in his bed on the sofa, his whole body taking up the space.

Elsa just stares as she lays on her back, there was no way she'd be able to fall asleep with the redhead this close to her. She holds her breath slightly as Anna moves. Probably just to get more comfortable. Her breath hitches as she feels the younger girls arm drape over her waist. She chances a glance to her side and her eyes widen at seeing that the redhead was looking at her already.

"Anna," she whispers, more like breaths out and the redhead bites her lip.

"I want to be honest with you Elsa, my intentions aren't pure right now," Anna whispers and Elsa frowns slightly. Her confusion clears up once she feels soft lips on hers. Her eyes shut instantly as she gives into the obviously fever dream. That's it she had taken Marshmallow for his walk and when night fall arrived she caught a cold and now she's in her room hallucinating. That's the only explanation.

With that in mind she lets herself enjoy this kiss and her heart speeds up when the kiss gets more heated. Soon Anna moves to straddle the older girls waist. They both jump and pull back slightly as Anna feels the sizeable tent that had formed in the platinum blondes boxers.

Elsa blushes variously as she sputters to both explain and apologies. Anna however takes her time to process things before kissing the girl again to silence her.

"Relax Elsa, this doesn't change anything, well it does, but not in a bad way just makes my plans change slightly," Anna smiles and sits up right. Elsa watches with fascination as the girl slowly unzips her onesie to reveal naked skin underneath. She can almost feel herself salivating at the sight. A groan escapes her as she feels the redhead grind into her already hard member.

Elsa tries to speak but Anna presses a finger against her lips and shushes her. She gulps and watches the girl as she finishes undressing. At seeing the redhead fully naked something inside Elsa seems to snap. A growl forms in her throat and she flips them over. Anna squeaks and blushes as she looks up to the blonde.

Elsa quickly removes her shirt and boxers so that their naked skin could touch. The girl was pleasantly warm and soft. Their lips met again as Elsa let her body lay over the redhead. They both let out a soft moan as their breasts pressed into the others.

The older girl let her kissing drift down to the Youngers neck. Anna gasped and tilted her head to the side to give Elsa better access. Elsa shivered as she felt Anna drag her nails down her back slightly. God she just wanted to be inside the girl already, but shed play nice. Slightly moist lips kiss down the young girls body till they settle between said girls legs.

Anna gasps and instinctively spreads her legs wider as she looks down to the older girls head. Her head instantly gets thrust back into the pillows as pleasure shoots up her spine. The tongue working between her legs was heaven. Elsa was enjoying herself immensely, the girl tasted divine if she had to be honest. It wasn't all that long before Anna started panting and twitching. She gripped Elsa's head as her back arched. Elsa's name slipped from her lips a she moaned and reached her climax.

Elsa purred and licked up as much of the girls sweet cum as she could before moving back up to kiss her. Anna didn't mind tasting herself on the older girl as her body hummed from the high. Elsa's hands moved to grip the girl's hips as she pulled away eventually.

"Anna, I want to be inside you so fucking bad," Elsa panted. God why can she only be confident when sex was on the table? Anna panted and spread her legs more in an invitation, not trusting her voice at the moment which was new to her. All she could let out was a small whimpering please.

Elsa didn't need to be asked twice. She moved the girl's legs over her hips and slowly slid herself into the redhead. A groan escaped both. Anna, due to the painful intrusion and Elsa due to the tight fit. She stayed still inside the girl, she hadn't thought to ask her if she were a virgin or not and she scolds herself for forgetting her manners.

Elsa can feel the girl's walls clench around her dick as she got used to her size. Anna felt the pain turn into pleasure as the older girl throbbed inside her. She felt the need to claw at every and anything. Anna nodded to the blonde to give her the go ahead to move. Elsa moved to grip the sheets under the redhead as she left her legs to grip onto her waits.

It started slow, but deep. Elsa made sure to pull out to just before her tip slipped out then moved back into the redhead. She could feel her tip press against the girl's cervix before her full length could be inside her. She knew if she just thrusts harder the base of her cock could make contact with the redhead, but she didn't want to hurt her. She was a gentleman in bed, unless asked otherwise.

"Elsa, faster," Anna gasped and Elsa smiled as she sped up slightly. Anna gasped and gripped her wrists where they were resting either side her waist. Her legs tightened around Elsa's hips and pleasure kept pulsing up both their spines. Elsa kept speeding up as Anna's moans increased. Both their breathing became laboured.

"Elsa, harder," Anna whined as her panting became faster. Sweat was beading on their bodies as their activity increased in speed and desperation. Both craved release, but it just kept building and building. Like a coil that just gets wound tighter and tighter. They knew both would snap and receive release soon, but it just wasn't coming.

Elsa growled as her thrusting became almost wild. The sound of their bodies coming together became louder as pre-cum and vaginal juices, for lack of a better word, just kept lube-ing them up more and more.

"I'm so close Elsa, just a little more," Anna panted and Elsa could only grunt as she moved to hug the girl around her waist. Her thrusting stuck in a frantic rut like a dog. It felt like her balls were about to burst from how desperately she wanted to cum.

She's both impressed and angry at how long she's lasting. She could last a fair amount of time before reaching her release, but this was just ridicules. She felt Anna's hands move to her back and hissed as she dug her nails into her, scratching her as a scream erupted from her lungs. The feel of the younger girl having a death grip on her dick was apparently just what she needed to have her own damn burst.

Elsa wasn't a screamer like Anna seemed to be. She let out a loud grunt and gasp, like she was kicked in the stomach as she felt herself being emptied into the redhead. Anna threw her head back and arched her back as she felt the older girl fill her up with her cum. A softer, but still a scream, scream escaped her as another wave of pleasure shot through her body at that. Elsa was pressed firmly into her, her abdomen grinding into her clit as her cock kept twitching and jerking as she came.

Their long awaited release took its time to die down, not that they were complaining. It left them both exhausted and weak. Elsa collapsed on top of Anna and the girl just smiled as she wrapped her arms around the girls' shoulders.

"Tomorrow or, fuck, later today, I'm taking you out to break-fuck it lunch when we wake up," Elsa mumbles as she snuggles deeper into the redhead. Anna giggles, but it's lethargic and husky.

"I will take you up on that offer," she whispers and Elsa smiles as she can feel herself drift off into dream land.

Poor Marshmallow had sneaked off to go sleep in Anna's room to escape the two animals as they mated. He didn't understand why they did it in such a weird style though, but he was glad his red furred human finally got her mate. She'd been talking about the white furred one for so long. If she had just listened to him about marking her scent onto the white furred one this whole thing would have happened sooner. He lets out a heavy sigh. Humans were weird.

* * *

 ***finishes barricading the door* nothing to see here!**

 **I hope ya'll enjoyed that. I actually had a blast writing this...if any of ya'll want to see more one-shots drop me a line!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review if you'd be so kind!**

 ***meeps as the barricades break* I will try and get back to the other stories soon I promise!**

 **X3**


End file.
